


Пчелы-медуницы, постройте дом в пустом гнезде

by Regis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reichenbach Falls, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы как на острове; нас отключили<br/>От новостей, а слухам нет конца:<br/>Там человек убит, там дом спалили, -<br/>Но выдумки не отличить от были…<br/>Постройте дом в пустом гнезде скворца!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пчелы-медуницы, постройте дом в пустом гнезде

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [honey-bees, come build in the empty house](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177324) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



> Пост-Рейхенбах фик. Был написан задолго до второго сезона на [заявку](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/6487.html?thread=33560151#t33560151) на Шерлок!кинке, про Джона, занявшегося пчеловодством после "смерти" Шерлока. Название фика "honey-bees, come build in the empty house", а также эпиграф, взяты из стихотворения У.Б.Йейтса "Гнездо скворца под моим окном" ([на англ](http://wonderingminstrels.blogspot.com/2003/01/stare-nest-by-my-window-william-butler.html)., в [переводе](http://lib.rus.ec/b/177578/read#t1))  
> Фик был переведен на Шерлок календарь 2012.  
> Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg

Первой же зимой все пчелы исчезают.

Джон растерянно смотрит в пустой улей. Лишь несколько сухих трупиков в одной из нижних рамок и все. В голову приходит мысль, не должен ли он оградить место преступления. 

Клещи Варроа, предполагает Питер из Сассекского общества пчеловодов. А может быть вирус или другой паразит. Сложно определить сейчас, когда пчелы пропали. Не повезло. Но не сдавайся; всегда есть следующая весна. 

Вечером он пишет об этом в свой блог, сидя в интернет-кафе в Литтлхэмптоне. Лестрейд оставляет комментарий. _Очень жаль, друг._

\-----

Следующей весной Джон делает новую попытку. Дождавшись, когда зацветут посаженные им клевер и лаванда, он заказывает два пакета _среднерусских медоносных пчел_. Ульи он называет _Мендельсон_ и _Шуберт_. 

\-----

Джон и не знал, что мед может быть на вкус словно пряные травы и весна, словно ветер над дюнами. 

\-----

Миссис Бейкер, что живет тремя милями ниже, звонит Джону и громко кричит ему в ухо. - Пчелы летают прямо у моего дома! 

Джон недоуменно молчит.

\- Ну? И что вы собираетесь сделать по этому поводу? 

\- Это, скорее всего, просто рой, - объясняет Джон. – Сейчас самый сезон. Они ищут новое место для житья. Они не будут жалить, если их не беспокоить.

\- Вы всерьез считаете, что я буду ходить по своей собственной земле на цыпочках и стараться не побеспокоить _кучку пчел_? А вдруг они укусят моего бедного Тайлера? Приезжайте немедленно и сделайте что-нибудь!

Джон приезжает и собирает пчел. Он помещает их в третий улей и называет его _Вагнер_.

\-----

Джон вваливается в дом, одетый в белый костюм пчеловода и в лицевой сетке, и обнаруживает в своей гостиной Майкрофта Холмса. Тот чинно сидит в кресле. 

\- Привет, - здоровается Джон. – Будешь чаю?

Майкрофт склоняет голову в знак согласия и Джон заваривает чай. Переодевшись, он приносит чайник и две чашки, молоко и крошечную баночку с медом вместо сахара. Майкрофт щедро добавляет меда в свой чай и потягивает его с явным удовольствием. 

\- Как твои пчелы? – интересуется он.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Джон. – Но уверен, ты и так в курсе. 

\- А практика?

\- Занимает мое время.

Они пьют чай в тишине. Джон размышляет о том, что надо не забыть пчелиный воск для Джозефины. Она говорила, что сможет продать свечи на [Etsy](http://www.richmother.ru/work/prodaga-na-etsy-com.html). 

\- А как ты? – спрашивает Джон.

\- Тоже все время занят, - отзывается Майкрофт. 

Допив чай, Майкрофт встает, благодарит Джона за чай, мед и без лишних слов уходит.

\-----

\- И как так вышло, что вы занялись пчеловодством? – спрашивает его незнакомый мужчина. Ему слегка за пятьдесят, он чуть пониже Джона и лысый. Его бейджик гласит ЧАРЛЬЗ СВАЙНБЕРН. Джон скользит взглядом по рукам мужчины, его манжетам, брюкам в области коленей, но единственный вывод, который он способен сделать, что мужчина – пчеловод-любитель, участник Национальной Медовой Выставки, также как и сам Джон. 

Джон пожимает плечами. – Как-то само собой получилось.

\-----

Одним туманным апрельским утром Джон бредет к своей пасеке с дымарем в руке и видит высокую темную фигуру рядом с ульями. Идиот, его же точно покусают.

Он подходит ближе и только собирается прокричать “Эй, ты!”, как мужчина оборачивается и Джон давится вздохом. 

Шерлок еще тоньше, чем был, хотя это и кажется невозможным, еще бледнее. Волосы длинные и спутанные, он как-то неловко держит руку, но у него все те же математически невероятные скулы и светло-голубые глаза. Он смотрит на Джона так, словно не ожидал увидеть его здесь.

У Джона из рук выпадает дымарь. 

Позже, после того как Джон затаскивает Шерлока в дом подальше от ульев, после того, как он сдергивает с себя лицевую сетку, после исступленных поцелуев, Шерлок лежит на простынях и задумчиво изрекает: “Пчелы”, тем же тоном, какой использовал для описания пластифицированных внутренностей жертв утопления.

\- Ты оставил кучу книг, - говорит Джон, уставившись в потолок. - И кучу денег. Это показалось мне правильным. 

Шерлок гладит руки Джона, покрытые следами от укусов пчел, и целует его пальцы. – Прости. Это было необходимо.

У Шерлока тоже появились новые шрамы: один на ребрах, другой на бедре, и несчетное множество мелких на руках и ступнях. Джон проводит пальцем по внутренней стороне предплечья Шерлока. Насколько он может судить, в локтевом сгибе новых шрамов нет. 

\- Ты раскрыл загадку? – спрашивает Шерлок. – Про пчел.

\- Нет, - говорит Джон. - Но это не страшно. Время есть.


End file.
